


Winter's coming

by snugjoon (smallchittaphon)



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-26
Updated: 2015-11-26
Packaged: 2018-10-19 21:06:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10648059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/snugjoon
Summary: “‘I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says "Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again.’ It’s Lewis Carroll from ‘Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass’. It’s my favorite quote.” Wonwoo whispers.





	Winter's coming

**Author's Note:**

> wow this is a mess.

Cats.  


Wonwoo loves them. Cats are the best thing. Who could hate them? They're practically self driven. You know who hates cats? Kim Mingyu, that's who. Wonwoo hates him. Not because he doesn't like cats but because he's an asshole.

Right now, he's the biggest asshole.

"Wonwoo, you can't just bring cats into this house without Soonyoung and I's permission!" He huffs, a good foot away from the cat (to which Wonwoo named, Pumpkin because come on, who doesn't love pumpkins? For future reference, that's Mingyu too). Wonwoo shrugs, Pumpkin purring his lap and his British literature textbook opened up to where he's supposed to be taking notes for tomorrow's lecture.

"Soonyoung said I could bring her in." Wonwoo states, "Last time I check, he pays more for this house than both of us. He overthrows your argument." Wonwoo smiles, hand coming up to scratch Pumpkin behind her ears. He's won this fight, no doubt about it. Wonwoo knows he's won when Mingyu sighs and plops down in the love seat furthest away from Wonwoo and pumpkin.

"Isn't she cute?" Wonwoo teases, doing it for the priceless, obvious irritation on Mingyu's face. Mingyu scoffs just as Soonyoung walks in, Jihoon behind him. "Hey how's it-"

"You let him bring a cat into the house?!" Mingyu cuts him off. Soonyoung looks at the cat that's on Wonwoo's lap. He cooes. "She's cuter than I thought." Soonyoung gushes, rushing over to pet the small cat and he picks her up. Mingyu gasps, "You're suppose to side with me!" He whines. Soonyoung shrugs, promptly burying his face in Pumpkin's soft fur. "She smell like lavender." He squeaks.

"Her shampoo is lavender scented." Wonwoo gushes. "Really?" Jihoon questions, walking over to sniff the cat as well. Pulling away with a pleased face. "Nice." He comments, leaving Mingyu to whine alone and Wonwoo to bask in the glory of rubbing it in Mingyu's fucking face.

"Don't you have a frat thing to do or something?" Wonwoo asks, directed at Mingyu. If looks could kill, Mingyu would've made Wonwoo no more. He sighs, getting up and grabbing his coat from the rack before leaving.

Wonwoo follows him with his eyes the entire time, a smug smile on his face. Once the door closes, Jihoon lets out a low whistle and Soonyoung sighs.

"Why can't you guys get along?" Soonyoung asks, setting Pumpkin down and giving Wonwoo a "firm look". (Let's be honest, Soonyoung can't be "firm".) "The three of us use to be so close in elementary school." Soonyoung whines a bit, his foot lightly stomping the ground.

Wonwoo shakes his head, "He hates cats, I hate him." He states while standing up and grabbing Pumpkin before walking to his room. "There's more to it than that!" Soonyoung calls after him. "Whatever!" Wonwoo yells back, hand waving to dismiss the conversation and he shuts the door behind him as he enters his room.

"I wonder when they'll finally talk it out." Jihoon adds. Soonyoung shrugs, "At this rate, we're not going to see peace for years." He looks at Wonwoo's door once before heading upstairs with Jihoon behind him.

At this rate, they'll still be acting childish.  
  
○

It's Monday morning, Human Studies, when everything goes to shit. “Wonwoo,” the professor calls, “your partner is Mingyu.” Wonwoo feels like launching himself off the face of the earth. He would object if it weren't for the sudden dryness of his throat.

“You have until the end of your freshman year to finish your assignment.”

A whole year? Wonwoo groans, immediately falling on top of his bed when he gets home. Pumpkin meows at him from where she's laying on the pillows. Wonwoo groans louder and tries to hide himself until the sheets. Being partners with Mingyu means associating with him outside of class for more than two seconds. “Why does god hate me?” Wonwoo yells. “What happened in class today?” Mingyu asks.

Wonwoo sits up, glaring at Mingyu. “No one told you, you could come in.” Mingyu shrugs, “The door was open and I heard you complaining about gods hating you.” Wonwoo whines, laying back down and kicking his feet. “Why can you leave me alone?” It's silent, maybe Mingyu left. Wonwoo sits up, unfortunately, Mingyu is still standing at the door. Years seem to tick by before the silence is broken by Pumpkin’s meow and Wonwoo gets up to push Mingyu out the door.

“So we're partners for a project that's due at the end of the year. Bye.” Wonwoo slams the door before launching himself on the bed again, Pumpkin cuddling up to him. “I hate my life.” He whispers to Pumpkin.

 

It isn't till later that week, when Soonyoung finally intervenes. It's at dinner and Soonyoung made his famous spaghetti, so of course Wonwoo and Mingyu are gunna sit down to eat. “So I hear you two are partners in a project.” Wonwoo stops eating. How could he possibly know that. Jihoon. How could he forget Jihoon is in his class. “Have you guys planned out anything yet?” Soonyoung asks, his words carefully said as if he's trying to get child to be cooperative. Wonwoo clears his throat. “No, we haven't.”

Soonyoung hums. “I see. Why not?” Wonwoo groans, “We're eating, I’d rather not talk about this when I'm trying to shove spoonfuls of spaghetti into my mouth.” Mingyu scoffs. Wonwoo slams his hand down on the table, scoots his chair back back stands. “Excuse me.” He yells, storming off to his room. Mingyu, Soonyoung and Pumpkin watch him go and all equally jump at his door slamming shut.

They sit there for a few minutes, Pumpkin wondering to Wonwoo’s door, meowing and scratching to get into and he lets her in, promptly shutting the door closed yet again.

Mingyu lets out a low whistle before eating again.

Soonyoung groans, rubbing his temples before getting up to get some pain relievers and sitting back down to eat because this isn't going to waste.

How is this going to progress?

○

Wonwoo slams down a textbook on Mingyu’s desk a week later, startling the other. Mingyu looks up at the older only to a stern look. “What?” Mingyu asks. Wonwoo huffs, blowing some of his bangs out of his face. “We need to get started on this project whether we like it or not.” He states while sitting down on the empty desk chair. Mingyu sits up on his bed, wants to say some snappy comment about how Wonwoo come in uninvited and sat down but they really need to start on this.

“What are going to do then?” Mingyu sighs, pushing himself up on the bed. Wonwoo is a bit shocked that Mingyu is all too willing to be reasonable. “GMO and stuff. That kinda thing.” Wonwoo simply states. Mingyu grabs his laptop and opens a new document. He types ‘GMO and stuff.’ He snickers at himself. When did he become a comedian? He turns the laptop around to let Wonwoo see. Wonwoo glares at him and makes way to grab Mingyu’s laptop.

Mingyu makes a weird noise in the back of his throat and moves to get off the bed. He runs to the far end of the room with his laptop and Wonwoo huffs. He drops himself on Mingyu’s bed face first and groans loudly. Pumpkin comes waltzing and Mingyu whimpers further in the corner. Wonwoo groans whiles he gets up and scoops Pumpkin in his arms. He walks up to Mingyu, “She’s just a cat.”

“She could have diseases.” Mingyu gasps. Wonwoo rolls his eyes, “Anyways, clear you plans for next week. We have to get started on the project.” Wonwoo walks away, “Princess better not be there.” Mingyu yells.

“Pumpkin! Her name is Pumpkin!” Wonwoo yells back. “Whatever!” Mingyu finishes.  
○

Monday night Mingyu finds himself outside Wonwoo’s bedroom and he pokes his head a bit into the threshold to see if he’s in there. Sure enough Wonwoo is there, sprawled out on his bed with a book in his hands and glasses low on the bridge of his nose. “Hello?” Wonwoo says, putting the book down and pushing his glasses up. Pumpkin’s on the bed and she looks up at Mingyu. “I came since it’s project related.” Mingyu says, walking past the cat cautiously and sitting at Wonwoo’s desk. He opens his laptop and Wonwoo gets up to look. “I’ve got a couple notes on what we can do.” Mingyu opens up the doc and Wonwoo peeks over his shoulder, scanning it.

“‘GMO, more like GM-nope’? What is that?” Wonwoo asks, his eyebrow is raised and he doesn’t looked amazed. “I was trying to be funny, darling. Get that stick out of your-” Wonwoo smacks the back of Mingyu’s head. “We have to be serious, Kim!” Wonwoo glares (seems like he does this way too much). “I’m trying to be nice but working with you is the last thing I want to do. I don’t to fail this class.”

“You think I don’t find you irritable? I’d rather fail this class but if I do, my dreams are gone.” Wonwoo practically growls. Mingyu frowns. As if working with him is hard. Mingyu’s a total catch. Just last week, he groped Junhui in the back of library while they made out. It was strictly making out. It was a win-win scenario. Junhui gets to say ‘the Kim Mingyu’ was interested enough in Junhui to kiss him. Mingyu is aware of his reputation. Wonwoo is aware of Mingyu’s reputation. Wonwoo hates Mingyu.

“You should be happy you’re working with me.” Mingyu rebuts. Wonwoo scoffs. “You’ve been in my life for 15 years and not because I wanted you to be. Soonyoung is the only reason I deal with your bullshit.” Mingyu frowns further, crosses his arms and looks at the floor. It’s true. If Mingyu was best friends with Soonyoung, Wonwoo wouldn’t constantly be around him.

“Why don’t we have a temporary truce until we get this project done?” Mingyu suggests after a pregnant silence. Wonwoo hums. He supposes that could work. “That’s not a bad idea, Kim.” Wonwoo stretches out his hand. “That means no teasing or name calling. Strictly work.” Mingyu stares at his hand for a second. He sucks in a breath, “No teasing for a year? I don’t know, Woo.”

“Don’t call me Woo. My name is Wonw-” Mingyu shakes his hand.

Oh boy.

○

It's three months later and Soonyoung is honestly freaking out.

Yesterday when Soonyoung and Jihoon got home, they found Wonwoo and Mingyu hanging out in the living for their project. On the same couch. The same goddamn couch. The last time they sat that close to each other was in fifth grade for Soonyoung’s birthday party.

Mingyu called Wonwoo closer to show him something on his laptop and Wonwoo scooted over with no hesitation. Their thighs were touching and Wonwoo was glancing over Mingyu’s shoulder. Soonyoung would've screamed if it weren't for Jihoon dragging him in the kitchen so they could make dinner.

But Soonyoung spent most of the time gushing over how he's so happy they're finally getting along while he chopped the cilantro. “Be careful! You could've chopped your finger off.” Jihoon complains. Soonyoung scoffs, “I honestly don't care because two of best friends are finally getting along.”

Nothing has changed besides the fact that Wonwoo can actually talk to Mingyu without having the urge to kick him in the balls. He even laughs when Mingyu makes a funny joke.

Did you know Mingyu is actually funny?

Wonwoo feels like he smiles a lot more than usual. Mingyu kinda likes it. He's even gotten use to Pumpkin hanging out him when Wonwoo is sitting next to him on the bed, both of them hunched over their laptops, comparing notes. Sometimes Mingyu even reaches out to stroke the feline’s head.

There was an incident once where Soonyoung once walked in on Wonwoo falling asleep on Mingyu’s shoulder and Mingyu completely asleep. Pumpkin was somewhere amongst them, probably because it's been getting really cold out and the windows still kinda let air in. Soonyoung almost aww’d but he decided against it and instead ran upstairs to nudge Jihoon awake and gush about them. Jihoon most of the time, still half asleep until he's had enough and pulls Soonyoung down for a nap.

Maybe once incident lead to another and another and several more but surprisingly, Wonwoo and Mingyu don't talk about. “If it happen it happens.” Mingyu simply states the first time Wonwoo tries to address. He doesn't say anything after that because he won't say it out loud but Mingyu is a great person to cuddle with.

It doesn't cross any line until Wonwoo wakes one day, his nose pressed against Mingyu and Mingyu is stirring awake too. Wonwoo tenses when Mingyu looks at him. He doesn't know what's going on in Mingyu’s head when said person leans over and kisses him. It would be a lie to say Wonwoo fought against. It would be easier to say Wonwoo shut it down bed it could go further. Instead, Wonwoo shut his eyes and kissed back. His hands coming up to cup Mingyu’s face and kiss him like he means it.

It isn't until Pumpkin scratches the door so they can let her in, that they pull away. God, Wonwoo has this beautiful tint of pink on his cheeks and he gets up to let in the cat. Wonwoo doesn't know what to do so he just strides over to his desk chair and sits facing the window. Mingyu’s eyes follow him until he sits.

It’s quiet. So quiet you could probably here the snow hitting the ground outside if you really paid attention.

“‘I wonder if the snow loves the trees and fields, that it kisses them so gently? And then it covers them up snug, you know, with a white quilt; and perhaps it says "Go to sleep, darlings, till the summer comes again.’ It’s Lewis Carroll from ‘Alice's Adventures in Wonderland & Through the Looking-Glass’. It’s my favorite quote.” Wonwoo whispers as he watches the snow fall. Mingyu stands up and turns Wonwoo’s chair. He leans a bit forward and Wonwoo is a bit too shy to look up. Mingyu sighs, his forehead resting against Wonwoo’s.

“Do you trust me?” He whispers. Wonwoo nods, eyes shut but Mingyu smiles. He leans forward and kisses Wonwoo again.


End file.
